


Blur

by notgonslave (wedontslave)



Series: Rival [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontslave/pseuds/notgonslave
Summary: Quinn is a little tired after cheerleading... and wants help with... other things.ORMassage goes a little haywire :)
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Series: Rival [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Fourth Floor, so if you read that first, you might get a little bit more context 👍

_23:40_

“There, I think that should be it,” Santana said, just as Quinn typed the last few words onto her document. “Uh… just end it with that point there,” she said, pointing to a sentence slightly higher up the page. “And I think that you should be good to go.”

Quinn took her hands off the keyboard and examined the finished work that was in front of her. “Are you sure? Do I not need to proofread it or anything?”

“I don’t think so,” Santana shrugged. “I was reading it as you were typing, but it can’t hurt to read it all over again, right?”

“No, I don’t think that I can be bothered to proofread 3 thousand words,” Quinn sighed, saving the document, then closing her laptop lid. “Thank you so much, Santana. You literally saved my life here.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Santana smiled. “I was just doing what any friend would do.”

“Friend?” Quinn echoed, cracking a small smile.

Santana felt herself starting to blush. “Well, I don’t really know what we are, Quinn.” It was true, up until only a few hours ago Quinn had done nothing but stare at Santana with a hard look and refuse to speak to her. Santana would often rack her brains at night looking for opportunities to speak to the blonde, because truth be told she has had a huge crush on the head cheerleader for a long time. Maybe flaunting her grades in front of the blonde was not the best idea, but Santana really was stuck for ideas. She didn’t really want to appear lame to the blonde, and she wanted Quinn to think that she was worth talking to and was actually smart, which was probably why she was showing off her excellent grades. But then that seemed to have the wrong effect on the blonde. While Santana had hoped that Quinn would look up to her because she had better grades than the blonde, the blonde seemed to just hate Santana even more.

It was sad that while Santana carried herself with poise, she was actually quite shy on the inside. She had no idea how to approach Quinn and tell her that she liked her, so being locked together in the elevator was probably the best-case scenario for the brunette. Normally she would’ve been scared at being confined in an elevator with no signs of escape, but with Quinn there, Santana felt a lot less panicky (probably because Quinn was more panicked than her), and also a lot safer, somehow.

And the kiss. Santana had dreamt of kissing Quinn so many times, but she had no idea that it would feel this good. Quinn was like everything good, everything sweet in this world multiplied by 10. She knew that behind the tough exterior as the head cheerleader, Quinn was actually a real sap and a really sweet girl inside.

“Well, thank you still, friend or not,” Quinn said, putting her laptop on the side and sending Santana a warm smile, which sent tingles down the brunette’s spine. “So…” the blonde drawled. “What time is it?”

Santana swivelled her head to look at the clock, which was placed neatly at the other side of Quinn’s dormitory. “Uh, nearly midnight,” the brunette replied.

“Oh dear,” Quinn mumbled. “It’s so late, and we have a lecture tomorrow at nine-thirty,” she sighed.

Santana’s heart sank. “So… you want me to leave?” the brunette asked, not wanting to sound so vulnerable but she couldn’t help it.

Quinn looked conflicted. “Well,” she said slowly, as if she was in deep thought. “I-I don’t really feel like sleeping just yet, and um,” the blonde started to blush and averted her gaze, as if the floor was suddenly really interesting. “I don’t want you to go just yet.”

It probably took a little longer than it should have for Santana to process those words. Did that mean that she could stay in Quinn’s dorm overnight? And what about what the blonde had said when they were still in the elevator?

 _“You can then help me with… other things,"_ the blonde had teased.

Santana felt another tingle down her spine. Her brain was sending super fast impulses everywhere, but the most prominent one out of all of them was _Oh my god, am I going to get laid?_

The bare thought of that made Santana’s heart rate speed up threefold and her palms clammy with sweat. She must admit that she had dreams of the blonde going down on her before, but never had she thought that this would turn into reality.

Santana didn’t really know what to do. Sure, she has had sex before, but how do you initialise this? She didn’t want her relationship with Quinn to be some hazy one-night stand. But at the same time, she found Quinn just so hot, and plus, she had a lot of pent-up sexual frustration in her as well. She really wanted to do _it_ with the blonde right in front of her right here and now, but what should she say now?

Suddenly Quinn’s face lit up. “Oh yeah, San? Do you mind helping me with… another thing?” she finished, smiling shyly.

 _Oh my god_ , Santana screamed inside her head. _This is really happening!_

“W-What is it?” Santana stuttered.

“Uh,” Quinn faltered, fidgeting with her fingers. “It’s just that my body is really sore from all the cheerleading we did, and um… do you mind making me feel better?” Quinn’s hazel eyes flickered up to meet Santana’s mocha ones, but then the blonde got a little nervous so she darted her beautiful eyes down again to the floor.

So sex was not what Quinn was looking for. Santana didn’t know whether to feel disappointed or relieved.

“Okay, sure…” Santana said slowly. “Um, what do you need help with?”

“You, uh, don’t have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable, but I guess I was looking for… a massage,” Quinn’s voice was more of a squeak in the end, and as soon as she said the last part, her eyes widened as if she couldn’t believe what she had just said. In utter embarrassment, she ducked her head into her hands, hiding her face from view.

Santana just gaped at the blonde in front of her, mouth opening and closing perpetually.

After a few seconds of silence, Quinn spoke up again, probably trying to save face.

“I’m so sorry,” she gasped into her hands. “I don’t know why I said that, uh, I guess I just wanted you to… uh… and then I could do that to you too… um… ah! Don’t worry about it, forget I said anything, please!”

Santana kind of wanted to save Quinn from further embarrassment, so she said the first thing that popped into her head that would do just that.

“Yes.”

The next few seconds were spent in stark silence.

“Y-Yes?” Quinn’s voice was barely higher than a whisper.

Santana nodded bashfully. “Y-Yeah, I guess, I could use a massage too.”

“O-Okay,” Quinn nodded. “Okay, um, thank you, Santana.”

With that, the blonde got up and made her way to the bed, where she plopped on top of it. “So… uh… how do we do this?” she asked, unsure again.

“Well, you tell me, you’re the one who suggested it,” Santana replied.

“Oh,” Quinn breathed. “Well, I’ll just lie down here,” she said, lying on her back somewhat shyly and awkwardly. “And… you can come over and… uh… do your thing.”

“Wanky,” Santana smirked.

“Shush!” Quinn said, face turning bright red. “Just come over!”

“Okay,” Santana said, a small smile still in place, walking the short distance and plopping down next to the blonde, whose face was buried into the pillow. But the brunette could tell that the blonde was still blushing, because the tips of her ears were still red, and Santana found that extremely cute. “Where should I start? Which parts are the sorest?”

“Uh…” Quinn’s voice was a bit muffled as her mouth was probably pressed into the pillow. “Well, maybe start with my shoulders and you can work your down.”

“Okay then,” Santana mumbled, placing her hands around the blonde’s shoulders and starting to knead firmly, albeit a little tentatively.

“Uh, San?” Quinn said after a few seconds.

“Yeah?” Santana didn’t mean for her voice to sound so husky.

“Do you mind… sliding my shirt down a little?” Quinn requested, really quietly.

Santana paused her administrations. “Uh… you want me to be touching your bare skin?”

“Yeah, essentially,” Quinn mumbled and judging by the tips of the blonde’s ear, she was blushing again.

“Sure,” Santana whispered and started to drag down the fabric of Quinn’s shirt down slightly to reveal bare, creamy skin.

Santana suddenly had an image of her touching Quinn’s bare skin somewhere a lot further down the shoulders, but the brunette quickly shook her head to dismiss the thought.

She was just about to start kneading her hands on Quinn’s shoulders again when something placed on the shelf on the far side caught her attention.

“Quinn… is that _oil_?”

Quinn squeaked and buried her face further into the pillow. After a few seconds, and it was barely noticeable, she nodded.

“W-Why do you even have it?” Santana asked, half-amused and half-nervous.

“I don’t know,” Quinn mumbled into the pillow. “I just do, okay?”

“Well, it would be a bit of a waste if we didn’t use it, right?” Santana said, feeling the edges of her lips curve up into a smirk. Just the bare thought of touching Quinn’s bare skin with warm oil was enough to make Santana’s whole body tingle and shudder with excitement, nerves and arousal.

“I guess,” Quinn muttered, and Santana had a feeling that if she could see the blonde’s face, the blonde’s nose would be scrunched up adorably and her eyes would be flickering up and down because she would be so embarrassed.

“I’ll be right back,” Santana informed, getting up from the bed and walking over the length of the room to grab the bottle. When she got back, Quinn was still lying still obediently, and within no time Santana was straddling Quinn’s back again, this time with warm oil in her hands.

“I should probably take my shirt off if you’re going to use that,” Quinn said quietly.

“Yeah, you probably should,” Santana agreed, and got off the blonde’s back. Quinn sat back up briefly to take off her shirt, and when she did, hazel eyes met mocha ones and Quinn was instantly self-conscious and flustered again.

“What?” Quinn asked, flinching away from Santana a little bit.

 _Nothing,_ Santana wanted to say. _It’s just that you are so beautiful, you’re so hot._ It was true. Quinn’s figure was absolutely flawless. Yes, Santana may have sneaked a few peeks at the blonde’s body when she was changing, but little did she know that a body could look so attractive until now, when she got to look at the blonde’s body close up.

“Nothing,” Santana smiled. “Lie back down, Q.”

Quinn did as Santana said, and when the brunette was straddling the blonde again, Santana poured some oil into her hands and made it slick.

A slapping sound could be heard when Santana’s hands made contact with Quinn’s bare skin, and it felt so good. Quinn’s skin was really smooth, and Santana was pretty sure that it was not because of the oil acting as the lubricant. Within no time, Santana’s hands started to move up and down, first kneading on the blonde’s shoulders.

Quinn groaned as Santana’s hands first made contact with her skin, and at first, Santana could feel that the blonde’s muscles were quite tense. However, after about half a minute or so, Quinn’s muscles started to relax and she could hear the blonde sigh into her pillow in content.

Santana started to grip at the blonde’s shoulders a little harder, massaging with a little bit more force and shifting her hands slightly so that she was kneading closer to Quinn’s neck.

“Ugh,” Quinn moaned as Santana made it to just beside the nape of her neck. “Yes, right there, do that again,” Quinn’s voice was quite low and husky, and when Santana just did as Quinn requested the blonde let out a few louder moans and buried her head further into her pillow, fully content.

Quinn’s moans kept coming, and it was so erotic that it sent pulses of heat down between Santana’s legs. To say that Santana was really aroused would be an understatement. Everything that was going on was just so hot, watching how Quinn’s skin would flush slightly and how she would make rather indecent sounds when Santana’s hands hit the right spot. It was almost like… no, Santana was not going to think about that if she didn’t want to come on the spot and embarrass herself.

“A little bit lower,” Quinn groaned, tilting her face so that her left cheek was now flat against the pillow and Santana could see her face. Her eyes were closed, and even though her eyebrows were slightly furrowed and her mouth was slightly open, breathing heavily, she looked completely at peace and so breathtakingly beautiful.

Even though they weren’t anything yet, Santana still felt lucky to be sharing this moment with the blonde.

Although, the kiss had to mean something, right? And Quinn telling her that she liked her too was also something right?

Quinn’s loud gasp broke Santana out of her thoughts. “Yeah, there,” she moaned just as Santana got close to the blonde’s middle back. “Keep going there, a little h-harder… ooh… yes…”

* * *

_00:34_

“Thanks, Santana,” Quinn sighed as Santana flopped down on the bed right next to the blonde. The bed was a single, however, so the two girls were quite close together, to say the least.

“No problem, Q,” Santana replied, giving a smile. If the brunette had to be honest, she had enjoyed giving Quinn a massage probably a little more than she should. Yes, her hands were a little tired and sore, but hearing Quinn make those… _sounds_ was more than worth the pain. “Do you feel any better?”

“A lot,” Quinn nodded, flipping around so that she was now facing the ceiling. “You’re a really good massagist, San,” she added.

“Well, what can I say?” Santana shrugged, mocking narcissism. “My fingers are really talented.”

“I bet they are,” Quinn said almost instantly, but then her skin turned beet red as if she didn’t process what she had said with her brain before she said it.

Santana laughed. “Well, your super smooth skin kind of helped my fingers a lot there,” she teased.

Quinn blushed a little more. “That’s the oil,” she dismissed shyly.

“Nah, it’s your skin,” Santana said playfully, poking Quinn’s warm face with her fingers. Quinn squealed and flinched away slightly, but still laughing all the same.

When the girls’ laughter has died down, the two of them laid there, breathing a little heavier than normal, staring at the ceiling. The lamp from their study session was still on, but the main light wasn’t on, meaning that it was still quite dark. Santana didn’t mind: she had thought that she would turn into a puddle of gooey mess when she was with Quinn, but somehow she felt really comfortable with the blonde. The silence wasn’t awkward, and Santana just felt some kind of… pull towards the blonde. Was it just a crush? She had thought that it was, but then it hadn’t gone away for over a year, and people say that crushes normally last a maximum of six months.

“I don’t know why I hated you before,” Quinn mumbled, voice a little low as if she was ashamed. “You’re actually a really nice person, Santana. I guess I was just too stubborn to open my eyes and see the real you.”

“It’s okay,” Santana reassured. “Better late than never, right?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Quinn sighed. “I just wish that I got to know you earlier, you know?” she turned her head to meet Santana’s mocha eyes. “Like really know you. You know I still stand by what I said earlier in the elevator, right?” Quinn’s beautiful hazel eyes showed hesitance and insecurity. “I really like you, Santana.”

Santana beamed from ear to ear. She loved those words coming out of the blonde’s mouth. “Probably would’ve realised that if I haven’t been such a show-off to you over the past few years,” she said.

“Yeah, what’s that about?” Quinn frowned slightly. “You know that I hate it when you rub it in my face.”

“Oh,” Santana blushed slightly. “I guess… I just want you to know that I’m not an idiot, uh… like I’m worth talking to? Because I get good grades, so… uh… I don’t really know how to explain this. But it’s probably just me looking for opportunities to talk to you, Quinn.”

“Aww,” Quinn smiled softly, and Santana could swear that her hazel eyes sparkled under the dim light. “That’s really sweet, San.”

“You didn’t think that before though, you would just stare at me as if you hated me. I would go home and think all night what’s wrong about me, what I’m doing wrong.”

“I’m sorry,” Quinn pouted slightly. “I never knew. Hey,” she said when she noticed Santana’s downcast expression, putting a warm finger under the brunette’s chin and lifting it up. “Maybe that wasn’t the best approach, but we got there in the end, right? It’s almost like the elevator fiasco pulled us together like… I would say fate, but that’s cheesy,” Quinn’s eyebrows furrowed slightly in the end.

“Just imagine other people’s faces when they see us tomorrow,” Santana chuckled. “They’re going to be so confused why supposed bitter rivals are hanging out together.”

“That’s true,” Quinn said, and the two girls spent the next few minutes basking in the presence of each other in comfortable silence. But then Quinn seemed to have something she wanted to say.

“Uh… Santana?” her small voice piped up.

Santana turned her head around to meet the blonde’s gaze. “Yeah?”

“Look, I don’t really think that it’s fair for you to give me a massage and that’s the end of it,” Quinn’s eyes were darting around. “Would… would you like me to give you one too?”

Santana thought for a moment. “Yeah,” she nodded. “My back is also a little sore. You’re fine with it, right?”

“Of course,” Quinn smiled. “Flip around.”

Ooh, commanding Quinn. Santana liked it.

When Quinn straddled Santana’s back, she felt warm fingers hovering over the top of her shirt. “Do you want it off?” the blonde husked.

“Yeah, please,” Santana mumbled, lifting her body slightly so that the blonde could slip off her shirt more easily. She could soon hear the slapping sound of Quinn rubbing her hands together, presumably with the oil, and as soon as Quinn’s hands made contact with Santana’s upper back the brunette let out a huge sigh of content.

It felt really good, Quinn was applying just the right pressure in all the right places.

“Is that fine?” Santana heard Quinn’s voice from above her.

“Yeah,” Santana nearly moaned. “Keep doing that thing you’re doing, the circles…” her voice trailed off.

Quinn was doing all the right things. With that, Santana happily closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the massage. She didn’t even care what kind of sounds were involuntarily coming out of her mouth anymore.

She didn’t really know when she fell asleep. All she knew was that when she woke up, she could still feel a weight on her back. Did Quinn keep massaging her while she was asleep? How nice of her.

“How long was I out for?” Santana’s voice was low and groggy from sleep.

“Not that long,” a surprisingly low and husky voice said. “Maybe… fifteen minutes?”

Santana wanted to flip around, but Quinn was still pinning her down. “Oh,” she mumbled. “Um… can you let me flip around? My front is starting to hurt now.”

“Oh,” Quinn mumbled. “Okay, sure,” she said, lifting herself slightly to give Santana room to flip. And when the brunette flipped, she could see the blonde still hovering over her. Quinn’s shirt was still off, except her expression was a little different from a bit earlier. Earlier, the blonde was nothing but shy, and now she was smiling confidently, as if she knew that she was hot.

Santana found her super hot, there was no questioning that.

“Hey you,” Quinn said seductively, giving a lopsided smirk and leaning down so that her head was just hovering over the brunette’s. Her head was so close that Santana could smell her sweet-scented breath. “You know, the sounds you make in your sleep really turns me on…”

“Huh?” Santana squeaked, not used to this new side of Quinn. “What sounds?”

“Too forward?” Quinn gave a small pout. “I don’t think so, no. Sounds? Oh, you know, those soft whimpers, small moans, you know… _sex sounds_ ,” she whispered the last part, and just hearing those words coming out of Quinn’s mouth shot some heat down between Santana’s legs.

“Oh,” Santana breathed, not entirely sure what was going on with Quinn. Why was she being like this? Not that Santana minded, of course. “Did that bother you?”

“Of course not,” Quinn husked, still giving that sexy smirk. “Were you not listening to me? I just said that they turned me on… naughty Santana… naughty naughty… it’s okay, I can fix that… I can _tame_ you, San…” With that, Quinn sat back up again, and slowly started to unclasp her bra, and when she did just that, she tossed it to the side, where a soft sound could be heard when it made contact with the floor. Santana could see Quinn’s breasts now, and while it was super hot and arousing, Santana was also a little worried at Quinn’s sudden change in behaviour.

“Quinn!” Santana squeaked. “What are you doing?”

“Hush, Naughty Santana does not get to complain,” Quinn tutted, leaning down so that she was within two inches of Santana’s face again. “I know you like it when I do this…” Quinn whispered into Santana’s ear, and Santana didn’t even realise that the blonde had slipped a hand down between them and cupped her mound.

Santana took a sharp inhale at the sudden rush of heat and pleasure through her system.

“Ooh, you like it…” Quinn husked, starting to move her hands slowly from side to side, rubbing, occasionally drumming the tips of her fingers against Santana’s sensitive areas, shooting some more pleasure but not quite enough.

“Ugh,” Santana moaned. She wasn’t sure why Quinn was being so confident and assertive all of a sudden, but she was not going to complain. She liked this new side of Quinn that she never knew existed. “M-More, Quinn…”

“Oh, so you _do_ like it,” Quinn smirked, removing her hands and this time slipping it under Santana’s already soaked panties. “Don’t you?”

“Y-Yes,” Santana gasped as Quinn’s finger grazed the brunette’s most sensitive nub.

“I can’t hear you,” Quinn teased, reducing the friction again, making Santana all the more sexually frustrated.

“Y-Yes!” Santana said a little louder, and Quinn rewarded her with a little bit more profuse rubbing. “Yes!”

“Good girl,” Quinn husked, and with that the blonde leaned down and connected her lips with the brunette’s.

Santana has not had sex in a long time, so when Quinn’s hips started to gyrate downwards and press down on Santana’s own hips, Santana felt like she was about to come right here and now. However, since that would be really embarrassing, she held off slightly, and started to rock her lips as well, creating a rhythm with the blonde.

Quinn was still kissing Santana with ardour, but then Santana had to break the kiss to suck in air sharply when she felt one of Quinn’s fingers slip inside and hit all kinds of new spots that made Santana’s vision go pale and fill with spots.

“T-There,” Santana gasped when Quinn hit _that_ spot inside Santana, and that was when she felt her body going rigid and when she could no longer process what was going on, no longer control her actions and what sounds she was making, everything was just a huge, white canvas of ecstasy.

“Quinn!” Santana nearly screamed as Quinn added a second finger to the mix, rocking her body even faster than before, and Santana could barely breathe. Since when was this shy girl such a goddess in bed?

She was going to make Santana come in record time. Santana was pretty sure that she had come this close to orgasm this quickly before.

“Ah!” Santana screamed when she felt her release come, and when it did, boy, was it powerful. Santana didn’t know what her limbs were doing, or what sounds she was making, but she didn’t care. Quinn was so amazing.

She lay there panting for minutes to come, still in her high, post-coital daze. That was just absolutely amazing, and when she finally regained her breath, she looked over to her right where Quinn was lying down, with a proud smirk on her face.

“You came so fast,” Quinn said, still fixing Santana with that same seductive look.

“Only because I haven’t had sex in ages,” Santana rebutted. Then she suddenly felt an urge and who was her to resist? She got up with surprising energy considering how spent she felt only minutes ago, and straddled the blonde, whose expression changed into something slightly more innocent.

“San?” Quinn asked.

“My turn,” Santana mumbled before she dove in and captured the blonde’s lips into a searing kiss. She heard the blonde moan, and it was so pleasurable that she had to do something just to hear it again. She prodded Quinn’s lower lip with her tongue, and Quinn parted her lips slightly. Within no time, their tongues grazed each other and Santana wasn’t sure who moaned this time. Maybe it was both of them.

Santana’s hands moved downwards and pinched Quinn’s right nipple with her thumb and index finger, and she felt it harden under her touch. When she started to flick it softly, Quinn had to break the kiss to let out another loud moan. Since they weren’t kissing anymore, Santana moved her head slightly to latch her lips onto Quinn’s throat, eventually finding her pulse point and sucking on it.

“Like that?” Santana husked against her neck, and Quinn nodded. “I can’t hear you,” she smirked, using the blonde’s words against her.

“Yes,” Quinn whispered, jaw slightly slack as her chest went up and down rhythmically with heavy breaths. “Yes, San, keep going, don’t stop.”

Santana looked down at the sight below her. Confident Quinn was now completely gone, and replaced with Sweet Quinn. She didn’t mind, she liked both flavours.

Santana trailed her kisses downwards again and latched her lips onto Quinn’s left nipple, who let out a loud moan when Santana flicked her tongue over it. Santana really liked the taste of Quinn.

“San!” Quinn gasped when Santana nibbled gently. “Oh God, ugh,” Quinn moaned, bucking her hips upwards, trying to create some kind of friction with Santana.

“Patience,” Santana teased, letting go and moving her head upwards, head hovering just above the blonde’s. She took a good look at Quinn: how her golden hair was spread around on the pillow like a mane or a halo, how her beautiful hazel eyes were really dark with arousal, jaw slightly slack, breaths heavy.

“Please…” Quinn rasped. “Please, San, stop teasing….”

“Will you look at that,” Santana smirked. “Quinn Fabray begging for sex.”

“Yes I am!” Quinn admitted. “Please, you can’t stop now…”

Santana complied, and her lips met Quinn’s again as her hips ground down hard on the blonde’s. She started to move her hips in circular motions, but the friction just wasn’t enough.

“Off,” Santana commanded, and Quinn instantly lifted her hips slightly so that Santana could take the completely damp panties off Quinn’s legs and soon Santana’s panties were off too.

Quinn was so hot.

“God, Quinn, you’re so sexy,” Santana husked as she put both hands on Quinn’s waist and ground down hard again. This time their bare skins touched and Santana felt like she was going to come again a second time.

“San!” Quinn moaned loudly. “Yes, keep going, ugh… more, more!”

Santana did just that. She kept going, thrusting her hips at a fast, rhythmic pace, and when their nubs grazed each other’s both of them let out another loud moan.

“San… I’m so close…” Quinn said, eyes hooded and irises nearly black now.

Not wanting to make Quinn wait any longer for her release, Santana slid a finger inside and started to thrust.

“Ah!” Quinn groaned, throwing her head back, exposing her throat. Santana took that as an opportunity to latch her lips on the blonde’s neck again, back to sucking on her pulse point.

“There!” Quinn screamed when Santana touched a spot that was deep inside the blonde. “Oh god, Santana! Ah!”

Santana added another finger and kept on thrusting. Quinn’s erotic moans kept on coming, and every time Santana would feel the blonde’s throat vibrate against her lips and that made the brunette moan herself.

“Santana!” Quinn seemed to be nearly out of breath now. “Santana!”

Santana kept going, considering adding a third finger into the mix.

“Santana! Santana! Santana!” Quinn’s voice was nearly like a chant now. Except… it was getting louder and louder with every shout.

“SANTANA!”

Santana jolted, neck hurting slightly with the awkward position that she was sleeping in. Her murky mocha eyes cleared, and she realised that she was still lying face down on Quinn’s bed.

“Ugh,” Santana groaned, sitting up, head feeling slightly dizzy. Quinn was sat next to her, hand still on the brunette’s shoulder, looking a little worried. It seemed like Quinn was shaking Santana, trying to wake her up.

“Are you okay?” Quinn said anxiously. “You sounded really uncomfortable in your sleep.”

Santana blanched as she remembered what she had just been dreaming about a minute ago. “In w-what way?” she asked.

Quinn thought for a moment. “I don’t know,” she said after a while. “You were just making weird sounds in your sleep, I thought you were having a nightmare.”

Oh, it was definitely not a nightmare. Nowhere near, if anything it was an amazing dream. Too bad it wasn’t real.

“No,” Santana sighed, slightly disappointed. “How long was I sleeping for?” she said, rubbing her eyes.

“Maybe… for half an hour?” Quinn said. “You kind of just fell asleep when I was giving you the massage and I didn’t really feel like waking you up, because you looked so at peace. It’s nearly half-past one now though, so maybe I shouldn’t have woken you up, you need to sleep, we have a lecture early tomorrow after all.”

Santana simply smiled at Quinn’s rambling. “It’s okay, um, I should probably leave you alone now, I’ll see you in a few hours?”

“Wait,” Quinn’s face fell slightly. “Are you leaving? Why don’t you just stay here?”

“We both need sleep,” Santana chuckled. “It’s not going to be very comfortable if we both sleep in a single bed. My dorm is just downstairs, I won’t be far away.”

“Okay…” Quinn said reluctantly. “Well, thank you for all your help today, I don’t think that I would’ve got the assignment done without your help.”

“It was no problem,” Santana smiled. “So… I’ll be off now.”

With that, Santana picked up her bag from next to the desk and slipped on some shoes, preparing to leave. However, before she could make it to the door, she heard some rapid footsteps and then a body slam into her.

“I’m sorry,” Quinn gasped as she righted herself. “Um, just one more thing before you leave?”

“What is it?” Santana asked.

Quinn didn’t respond in words. She simply leaned forward and gave Santana a kiss on the lips. It didn’t last long, but it was sweet and wholesome.

“T-This is all real, right?” Quinn asked, unsure. “Does this mean that I can hold your hand, take you out on dates, kiss you when I want…”

“Is this you asking to take me out on a date?” Santana teased.

“Well,” Quinn blushed. “Yes. Will you?” she looked up with puppy eyes hopefully, and Santana found that to be so adorable that she laughed.

“Of course, Quinn,” Santana beamed.

“O-Okay, great!” Quinn enthused, looking elated. “Well, um, do you mind if we take this one slowly? I don’t want us to rush into things too fast.”

“Of course,” Santana said again. “So… I’ll see you in a few hours in the lecture?”

“Yeah,” Quinn breathed. “See you then, Santana.”

With that, Santana opened the door to Quinn’s dorm, stepping out and then closing the door behind her again.

She let out a happy sigh. Quinn wanted to go out with her!

Quinn had said that she wanted to take this slowly. Santana’s dream was anything but slow, but that was okay. Santana was more than looking forward to the moment when her dreams would turn into reality.

With that thought in mind, Santana happily skipped back to her dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> If you have any ideas for this verse, do feel free to tell me!


End file.
